Los Juegos de la Sangre
by Bunnyhart
Summary: 24 Tributos, 12 niños y niñas entre 12 y 18 años pelean a muerte una vez cada año en el que un sólo niño sobreviviente es coronado vencedor. Mikaela Hyakuya fue el vencedor de esos juegos hace 3 años cuando sólo tenía 12 años, sin embargo él teme que ahora Yuu-chan sea nombrado tributo en los 65 Juegos de la Sangre. MikaYuu, YuuMika.


**Los juegos de la sangre**

Por Bunnyhart

* * *

 **Parejas:** Mikayuu y YuuMika, Gurenshi, YuuNoa, MitsuNoa, KimiYoi, FeridMika, AsuraYuu,

 **Género:** Aventura, Romance, Drama, Humor, Tragedia, UA.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Tortura, Violación (previa), Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph es propiedad de Takaya Kagami. Las imágenes usadas en la portada no me pertenecen más que a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

 _Esta historia tiene una precuela, mi otro fanfic "Eres un cielo lleno de estrellas", no es necesario leerlo para entender esta historia pero podrían ver un poquito la relación que tienen Mika y Yuu antes de todo el drama._

 _También, no es necesario haber leído los libros o haber visto las películas para entender el universo de los Juegos del Hambre. La historia es la misma: Un mundo post-apocalíptico. Después de una tercera guerra mundial, había trece distritos en el país ahora llamado Panem (en este caso Panem, eslo que fue Japón). Los trece distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio del mundo, el cual después de guerras, el Capitolio ganó y sometió a los distritos, destruyendo el 13° distrito como muestra de que podían eliminar a todo un distrito si lo querían. Los restantes diestritos, del 1° al 12°, tuvieron que obedecer las órdenes del Capitolio para no sufrir el mismo destino que el 13°. Cada distrito se encarga de proveer comida y recursos al capitolio, mientras hay distritos favorecidos como son el 1 y 2, los distritos más lejanos (10, 11 y 12), viven en la pobreza._

 _A manera de castigo, cada año el Capitolio sortea entre los niños de distrito, a un niño y niña entre 12 y 18 años, para que se enfrenten a muerte entre ellos. De entre los 24 niños, sólo uno sobrevive y lo llenan de riquezas, fama y fortuna de por vida._

 _Los ganadores de cada distrito pueden vivir en sus propios distritos, en casas muy elegantes, tienen dinero y pueden vivir con sus familias (madre, padre y hermanos)._

 _Sin embargo, sus hermanos entre 12 y 18 años aún pueden ser elegidos como tributos cada año. Una vez que crecen, se dedican a ser gente famosa en el Capitolio, y son los mentores de los nuevos tributos cada año. Ser mentor significa apoyar al niño y niña de tu distrito con consejos, entrenamiento y cuidado durante una semana, para darles la mejor asesoría para sobrevivir._

 _Creo que eso cubre lo básico, lo demás, se irá descubriendo poco a poco. Cualquier duda que tengan, pueden decírmelo._

 _Espero que disfruten este fanfic, por favor les pido que si les gustó, escriban un comentario. No tengo mucha motivación de seguir el ff por el poco apoyo que recibió el primer ff Mikayuu._

 _Ah, esto va dedicado a mi bff. Te quiero bonita Bet chan 3_

* * *

 _ **01: La peor Cosecha**_

Mikaela Hyakuya casi nunca estaba nervioso. Normalmente podía sentirse en control de muchas cosas ante su temperamento calmado. Sin embargo, en el distrito 10 la gente no solía tener mucho dinero, y él odiaba tener ese sentimiento de superioridad. Por ello, su dinero solía regalarlo o comprar comida para sus vecinos menos afortunados.

Yuu-chan incluso lo regañaba por ser tan amable. Pero Mika no quería ser reconocido por la gente en su distrito, como alguien con poder. ¿De que servía tanto poder? Mika prefería compartir lo que tenía con otros. En especial con Yuu-chan, él era la persona más importante en su vida.

– **Mikaaa–** gruñó Yuichiro entrando en el cuarto con gesto molesto, mientras intentaba abrocharse la corbata en su cuello. Mika volteó a mirarle mientras dejaba de buscar en su buró con las manos temblorosas, sacando un pequeño broche de oro **– ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer el moño de la corbata?**

– **Ven acá –** le pidió Mika con una sonrisa para también levantarse de la cama, rodearla y acercarse a Yuu-chan él mismo. Le sonrió con dulzura al moreno que se veía frustrado por intentar arreglarse. Pasó el doblez de la corbata con maestría mientras veía de reojo la expresión relajada del chico de ojos verdes **– ¿Estás nervioso, Yuu-chan?**

Yuichiro bufó divertido **–Nervioso, ¿yo? –** Preguntó riéndose levemente **–Nah, es lo mismo cada año, no le tengo miedo a los tontos juegos desde que tu ganaste**

Mika se detuvo un momento al oír eso para cerrar los ojos con dolor. ¿Por qué Yuu-chan no le tomaba importancia a eso? Los juegos te cambiaban, pero él no lo entendía. Sólo un vencedor sabía lo que era ser tributo, pero Yuu-chan no sabría eso. Él nunca lo haría. Él estaba dispuesto a que Yuu-chan siguiera en la ignorancia de saber lo que sentía cuando peleabas por vivir contra otros chicos iguales a ti.

– **¿Mika? –**

Yuichiro le miró confundido para que el rubio parpadeara, y centrara su atención en terminar el nudo. Yuu no era nada tonto al poder leer las expresiones de Mika con facilidad, sin embargo muchas veces se callaba sus palabras al ser una forma de comprensión para el mayor. Prefería darle su espacio, antes de que el propio Mika se acercara a él como un cachorrito perdido.

– **Ya casi quedó, Yuu-chan–** le dijo suavemente para tomar el broche que había dejado a su lado y se lo puso en la solapa derecha de su traje. Yuichiro le miró confundido al reconocer ese objeto **–Es una tradición que uses el broche de la familia Hyakuya, así te traerá buena suerte como cada año para no ser elegido–** le dijo Mika admirando un prendedor que había pertenecido a la directora del orfanato dónde se habían conocido Mika y Yuu cuando tenían cinco años.

Yuichiro miró el broche para reírse **– Y cada que lo uso, no soy nominado a los juegos. Este año será también fácil, es como si fueras mi amuleto de buena suerte Mika–** se rio el moreno para detener al rubio de levantarse de la cama y poder besarle levemente en los labios antes de retirarse con lentitud de la habitación.

Los ojos azules de Mika le miraban con un brillo especial cada que lo besaba, y aun, hacía que las pálidas mejillas del otro se sonrojaran. Yuichiro Hyakuya adoraba ser el único que podía causar ese efecto en Mika.

– **Bueno, me voy Mika, te veo en la ceremonia, ¿de acuerdo? –** Yuichiro sonrió juguetón para salir de la recámara, haciendo a Mika quedarse embelesado por ese beso. Cuando escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse de un portazo le trajo a la realidad, sonriendo antes de levantarse y esperar por su escolta. Al ser el único vencedor del distrito 10 en las últimas décadas, el Capitolio le enviaba un grupo de agentes de la paz a manera de formalidad.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la recámara principal que compartía con Yuichiro, escuchó unos golpes uniformes que le hicieron reírse **–Voy Yuu-chan, ¿qué se te olvidó? –** le dijo en voz alta para salir al pasillo y bajar las escaleras con paso rápido. Mientras bajaba los últimos escalones y volvían a tocar la puerta, reconoció con sorpresa el broche que le acababa de poner a Yuichiro, estaba tirado en uno de los escalones.

Se agachó con suavidad a levantar el prendedor, y suspirar para abrir la puerta admirando como se había roto el broche de la parte de atrás.

Mika volteó al frente a ver con asombro como la pequeña escolta de seis agentes, el día de hoy era el doble, e incluso incluía un pequeño carruaje. Restándole importancia abrió la puerta con su mano derecha mientras intentaba ver la falla que había hecho que se rompiera. En eso Mika levantó la mirada y se sintió ligeramente intimidado al ver como los hombres en la armadura blanca y cascos blindados en blanco, y pantalla oscura que evitaba verles el rostro, pero aun sentía como le miraban profundamente **–Buenos días–** dijo Mika para saludarles, pero sólo un agente de la paz se acercó a él mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

– **Señor Hyakuya, necesitamos que nos acompañe, la ceremonia de la Cosecha del Distrito 10 está por empezar–** le informó el soldado. Mika asintió para seguirle, cerrando su casa tras de él aun confundido por toda esta situación. Le ofrecieron ayuda para subir al carruaje, que él negó con amabilidad, antes de sentarse sobre el carruaje, y que sus escoltas entraran en ese coche, y se quedaran el resto en otro carruaje que iría delante de ellos.

Mientras admiraba el paisaje de su distrito, apretó su mano por un instante, para gemir de dolor al haberse pinchado el dedo. Al relajar su mano y mirarla, pudo contemplar el broche de los Hyakuya aun lo tenía con él unos instantes antes de decir mejor lo guardaría en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mika suspiró para darse valor, en cuanto bajara del carruaje, pediría un momento para ir a su buscar a su hermano. No iban a negárselo, era el favorito del distrito 10 entre los agentes de la paz, y los mismos habitantes de ese distrito. Su mirada regresó a la ventana, para contemplar el paisaje del lugar, sólo para notar que ya habían llegado. Uno de los agentes de la paz le ofreció ayuda para bajar, pero el negó eso, para hacerlo lentamente.

La guardia de soldados en armadura blanca, le rodearon como si fuera una celebridad, algo que le cohibía. Mientras aun veía niños que les tomaban el registro de cada año, algunos de ellos le saludaron con una sonrisa, que él correspondió agitando la mano levemente.

Siguió caminando para pasar por las entradas laterales de la plaza principal, lugar que él siempre contemplaba ante la arquitectura de mármol, tan detallada y fina. La guardia de soldados dirigió a Mika hacia la explanada, donde el alcalde, su esposa y su hijo les esperaban. Cada año desde que había sido nombrado ganador, su papel en ese día era quedarse a lado de esa familia, y mirar con pesar como dos tributos eran elegidos para ser enviados a pelear por sus vidas contra otros niños y niñas. Mika sólo tenía doce años cuando fue elegido tributo. Hoy era el tercer aniversario de ese día. Y aun le daban pesadillas de recordar ese momento. Sin embargo, ahora su miedo más grande no era por él, sino ver a Yuichiro ser elegido tributo.

Cuando se acercó a saludar al alcalde y su familia, los vio algo preocupados a los esposos, a pesar de que el niño lo saludó de forma alegre. La esposa se acercó a él y tenderle un pequeño sobre cerrado. Mika le agradeció para tomar su lugar, mientras escuchaba a la ceremonia empezar, el rubio tomó el pedazo de papel para abrirlo.

En el sobre, encontró una sencilla carta, y de inmediato reconoció la letra sin tener que ver la firma. Sus ojos confundidos empezaron a leer la carta, mientras ignoraba que la tributo femenina ya había sido elegida.

 _Mika,_

 _Lamento mucho que nuestro acuerdo no se haya podido concluir como tú deseabas. Tú sabes que adoro los juegos, pero en esta ocasión no pude modificar algo que es completamente al azar._

 _-FB_

Mika terminó de leer la carta para pensar que significa eso, cuando su peor miedo se hizo realidad al escuchar las siguientes palabras

– **¡El tributo masculino de este año es… Hyakuya Yuichiro!**

La mirada de Mika era de terror, para apretar la carta con fuerza, y sostenerse del balcón a falta del aire que sentía. No había error: dos agentes de la paz guiaban a Yuu hacia adelante. Su boca se quedó abierta y quería gritar que eso no podía pasar. Quería detener a los agentes de la paz, poder defender a Yuu, que sólo sentía impotencia y tenías las manos agarradas con tanta fuerza contra el balcón que sus nudillos estaban pálidos.

En un momento, mientras casi llegaban al frente, Yuichiro levantó la mirada y se encontraron los ojos de ambos. Yuu-chan sólo sonrió de lado con un gesto de conformidad, y una sonrisa amarga. Pero para Mika fue lo peor el vivir ese momento y esa sensación ante el rostro de su Yuu-chan.

– **¡Yuu-chan! –** gritó con dolor mientras intentaba bajarse de ese balcón y poder detener esa selección. Quería ser tributo. Aún tenía quince años, él podría entrar en los juegos, ¿no? Tenían que dejarlo, él podía ser voluntario.

Mika pasó a lado del alcalde y su familia, para querer bajar las escaleras, cuando chocó contra su escolta de soldados de la paz **– ¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero ser voluntario, quiero ser un tributo!**

Los soldados de la paz le rodearon mientras le sostenían de las muñecas para que dejara de patalear y golpear a los hombres frente a él **– Señor Mikaela, por favor contrólese. En unos minutos verá a su hermano antes de que partan ambos para el Capitolio**

– **¡NO! ¡Yuichiro no puede ser tributo, basta! –** gritaba Mika tratando de zafarse, para que uno de los agentes de la paz, le sostuviera por la nuca con firmeza, antes de abrir sus ojos con asombro al sentir una aguja clavarse en su nuca.

De inmediato dejó de querer luchar, para sentir la mirada cansada y los ojos entrecerrarse, mientras era sostenido por los agentes de la paz sin desplomarse contra el piso. Mika recordó ver con sueño el color rojo sangre de la alfombra en sus pies antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

– … **ka… Mi… ka… Mika**

Esa voz le llamaba con suavidad, para abrir sus ojos con sueño y admirar la mirada preocupada de Yuichiro.

– **Yuu-chan–** Mika se sintió tan mal de verlo al recordar el sueño que había tenido para reconocer la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos vagaron por ese elegante cuarto con decepción al darse cuenta donde estaban. Era su vagón designado en el tren que lo transportaba al Capitolio dos veces cada año: una en cada Juego de la Sangre y otra en la Gira de la Victoria, donde sólo hacía acto de presencia por petición propia del Capitolio.

Sus ojos azules regresaron a mirar a Yuichiro con miedo y culpabilidad. Si ambos estaban en ese vagón junto a Yuu chan, significaba que no había sido un sueño: Yuu-chan ahora era un tributo. Mika abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Yuu le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

El moreno en realidad sonrió divertido **–Ahora eres mi mentor, Mika. Tú y yo sabíamos que podían elegirme también como tributo. Los hermanos de los vencedores aún pueden ser tributos, eso no los exenta de participar**

–Yuu-chan, tu no deberías estar aquí, ser tributo no es nada divertido, puedes morir– le recordó el rubio suspirando con enojo y tristeza de esa realidad.

Yuichiro se rio para acomodarse mejor al sentarse en el borde de la cama en la que Mika estaba **–Vamos, Mika. No van a ser difíciles los juegos, el año pasado ganó Yoichi, ese niño no era nada fuerte y pudo vencer a los chicos más fuertes y mayores a él. Que yo participe en estos juegos, será realmente fácil que yo pueda ganarlos- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.**

Mika le miró frunciendo las cejas **–Yuu-chan, cada año es diferente. Deja de verle lo positivo a esto–** le regañó Mika molesto con la actitud que tenía el moreno.

Pero Yuu sólo se encogió de hombros, haciendo tensarse más a Mika **–Mika, ya no podemos hacer nada. Y aun si no te gusta, soy ahora tributo, y tú eres mi mentor. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darme consejos y prepararme para ser ganador**

Mika le miró más molesto **– ¿Y si no ganas? ¿Qué voy a hacer si alguien te mata en la arena a pesar de mi esfuerzo, idiota? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces… sin ti? –** preguntó lo último quebrándosele la voz, mientras sentía que algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. El chico de ojos azules maldijo esa sensación, para respirar hondo y no llorar. Trataba de concentrarse en no dejarse llevar por las emociones, antes de sentir como alguien le sostenía por el mentón con suavidad y le daba un beso profundo.

Cuando Yuu se retiró, Mika le admiró con sorpresa, que el moreno aprovechó para hablar **–Ya, guarda un silencio, idiota. Eso no va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? –** Le sonrió Yuu despreocupado **–He visto cada juego desde que tengo memoria, y he visto las repeticiones de años anteriores a que yo naciera, no puedo perder**

Mika iba a comentar algo más cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, para ver como entraba una chica de cabello café y ojos avellana. Era linda, tendría a lo mucho 13 años _–"Demasiado joven para morir" –_ pensó con pesar el rubio.

– **Mika, ella es Umami, fue elegida como la tributo del distrito 10 junto conmigo. Quería conocerte pero… pues… no estabas en condiciones de conocerla–** admitió Yuu rascándose la nuca sin poder entender la explicación que le habían dado los agentes de la paz cuando fue a buscar a su hermano y le habían dicho que había sido tanta la emoción de que fuera tributo, que se había desmayado.

– **Un placer–** admitió Mika con sencillez mientras la niña sólo parecía un adorable pez que abría la boca sin poder decir nada, más que expresar sonidos de emoción por conocer a su ídolo.

– **Eh, Umami–** dijo Yuu al notar que Mika aún no se veía del todo bien, y eso le **– ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos? Te acompañaremos más tarde para comer algo**

La niña asintió para salir sin dejar de admirar al rubio que tropezó con la puerta antes de salir, haciendo reír a Yuu. Cuando ella salió, el moreno suspiró – **Así que tienes fans a estas alturas, ¿eh? –** Comentó de forma casual **–No puedo creer que el Capitolio de Sanguinem tenga todo este lujo, y nunca quieras estar mucho tiempo allá–** silbó Yuu admirando la decoración del tren.

Mika bajó la cabeza sintiéndose mareado. Él en verdad había intentado todo por salvar a Yuu y aún no había sido suficiente.

Cada año, él tenía que revivir el conocer e instruir a dos pares de chicos de su misma edad para intentar sobrevivir y ganar esos juegos a muerte. Por desgracia, casi siempre los chicos del distrito 10 morían a las pocas horas de empezar los juegos. Era difícil ganar tu pelea a muerte en una arena diseñada para que tus instintos menos humanos, te hicieran pelear o incluso matar, por el deseo de sobrevivir. El hambre, la sed, la insolación, una infección, el frío o incluso un incendio podían también matarte.

– **Yuu-chan, no puedo ser tu mentor–** susurró con miedo Mika.

Yuichiro se giró mientras examinaba las finas cortinas de la habitación, para ver con confusión a Mika **– ¿De qué estás hablando?**

El rubio le esquivaba la mirada, mientras el chico de ojos verdes se aproximó hacia el otro, y le tomó de la mano para llamar su atención **–Mika, necesito que me apoyes. Necesito ganar estos juegos de la sangre**

Mika negaba con la cabeza sintiéndose enfermo de pensar que la vida de Yuu-chan corría peligro **–Yuu-chan, tú no entiendes lo que es estar en los juegos… yo nunca hubiera querido que pasaras por esto–** Mika empezó a marearse de recordar lo que era estar en la arena de juegos **–Yo sólo… quise… salvarte… y no lo logré, lo siento… Yuu-chan** – admitió el rubio sintiendo una rabia tan grande que sentía el ardor en sus ojos previo a que empezara a llorar. Volvió a levantar su mirada ante el chico de cabellos oscuros que suspiró para envolverle en un cálido abrazo.

Los ojos azules de Mika se abrieron en sorpresa para abrir la boca antes de ser interrumpido por la risa burlona de Yuichiro **–Deja de preocuparte tanto, Mika, te van a salir canas feos en tu pelo tan bonito**

– **¡Yuu-chan!** – reclamó indignado el mayor aunque sintió un leve beso en su cuello, haciendo se le subieran los colores.

Yuichiro enterró su cabeza en su hombro para hablarle al oído **–Ne, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho. Pero no estoy dispuesto a morir tan fácilmente, Mika. Incluso ganaré los Juegos de la Sangre de forma tan épica, que van a hablar de mí, de nosotros… y… al final, me regalarán la casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores que está a lado de la tuya–** dijo emocionado el chico de ojos verdes **– ¡Le tumbaré los muros, y uniremos las casas, así tendremos una mansión para vivir!**

Mika bufó por las ocurrencias de su Yuu-chan, para acariciar la cabeza del moreno con cariño. El chico de claros ojos azules se retiró de él ligeramente para reírse un poco de las ocurrencias del otro.

Yuichiro podría reclamarle al rubio que no se riera de él, pero oírle más animado le recordaba la hermosura de un amanecer. Él sólo podía imaginar una parte de las cosas que Mika le contaba, pero sabía que si alguien merecía ser feliz, era su Mika.

– **Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme a ganar? No voy a morir tan fácilmente y menos si tengo como mentor al vencedor más joven en los últimos cincuenta años–** Yuichiro celebró emocionado mientras Mika sólo le sonreía con ternura. Se acercó a sostener con delicadeza el rostro de Yuu y besarle.

El propio Yuichiro se sonrojó ante el beso tan dulce, para sólo cerrar los ojos, correspondiendo ese beso como una promesa de que juntos podrían contra lo que sea y quien fuera que intentara separarlos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _Y por ahí se queda el primer capítulo. Creí que sería más corto pero de hecho los demás capítulos serán más largos. Cada personaje de Owari saldrá aquí. Algunos personajes tal vez queden un poco OOC, pero es por la personalidad y las circunstancias que les van a llevar a eso._

 _Por cierto, la niña que salió aquí descrita, Umami, es la chica que se confiesa a Yuu cuando la salvó del vampiro que se liberó en el animé. Y luego esa niña después se le confiesa en una carta al principio del Capítulo 3 en el Animé._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Y entre más likes… y sobretodo, hermosos comentarios, yo subiré más rápido el siguiente capítulo. Más o menos va a tener más de 25 capítulos. Va a ser una trama similar a los juegos del hambre pero con otro enfoque. En este caso me puse a pensar como fue la convivencia con Annie y Finnick ya que él fue su mentor y de ellos nació un amor entre la desgracia. O por ejemplo, un estilista y un tributo. No sé, quiero explorar ese enfoque, pero varios personajes si fueron tributos antes que Yuu, así que eso será lo interesante._

 _Voy a tratar de actualizar cada viernes en la mañana, cada dos o tres semanas. Cada viernes en la mañana (de preferencia), actualizaré algún fanfic de los que quiero escribir._

 _Cuídense mucho, y nos leemos pronto, conejitos :3_


End file.
